Changes Without Words
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Drago et Hermione découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas si différents qu'ils le pensent . One shot. TRADUCTION de Tiarwen TERMINEE


_**Diclamer**_ Alors, pour changer tout est exclusivement, ( vous vous en doutiez ) à … JK Rowling ( roulement de tambour ) Et puis, je remercie l'auteur anglaise **Tiarwen** de m'avoir laisser sa toute mimi fic !

« _Change without words : Changer sans un mot_ »

_**NdT**_: Hello, de retour pour encore un petit one-shot C'est un Hermione Drago, je l'aime bien, il est tout mimi ! loll, Je le dédie a **Elodie** **Malfoy** à qui j'avais promis depuis longtemps de lui écrire ou traduire une fic sur ce couple voilà c'est fait ! Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras Elo !

Et puis j'espère que vous l'aimerez également

Bizzouxxx à tous

Le Saut de l'Ange

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Changes Without Words**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ », lui demanda Draco en entrant dans la salle de bain des Préfet en Chefs.

Hermione recouvrit en vitesse son bras gauche d'un vêtement. « _Rien._ », lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer plus loin la conversation.

« _Perdre tout ton sang dans la salle de bain n'est **pas** rien. »_, lui fit Drago en pointant un doigt vers la flaque de sang qui se trouvait à coté de la jeune fille.

« _Ecoute, ce n'est **pas **important._ », lui rétorqua t-elle en insistant bien sur le « pas ».

Drago fronça les sourcils, s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras. Par ce geste, il aperçut une demi-douzaine de lignes rouges sur son avant bras gauche. Les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent de larmes quand il les regarda. Elle n'avait laissé personne les voir, elles étaient son petit secret et là, son pire ennemi était la première personne à les découvrir.

Drago ne parla pas, sorti juste sa baguette et murmura un sort de guérison pour son bras. Les coupures cessèrent de saigner et se refermèrent. Sans un mot, Drago sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Hermione ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la porte désormais fermée. Cela lui prit plusieurs bonnes minutes avant de s'en rendre compte et de se diriger, à son tour, dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et s'endormit juste après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Le sommeil ne vint pas aussi facilement pour le jeune blond. L'image des coupures du bras d'Hermione restait gravée dans son esprit. Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant une heure. N'arrivant pas à s'endormir, il se leva. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt et partit dans la salle commune avec un pantalon de pyjama pour vêtement. Le feu était consumé, mais en un mouvement de baguette, il le réanima: brillant avec des flammes rouges et jaunes. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et regarda les flammes pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Très lentement, il retourna son bras gauche. Il aperçut de vieilles cicatrices sur son avant bras et, la plus récente se trouvait sur son poignet depuis seulement deux jours.

Drago était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas s'ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, ni le son des pas d'Hermione qui descendaient les escaliers. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui l'avait réveillée mais, en entendant le son du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, elle avait ressentit un certain besoin de descendre dans la salle commune.

Se fut seulement quand Hermione se mit en face du feu que Drago sortit de ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent et Hermione aperçut son bras, tellement similaire au sien. Elle regarda le visage de Drago et sentit les larmes venir encore une fois.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé entre eux-deux. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Drago se leva et l'entoura à la taille, les mains de la jeune fille autour de son cou. Hermione commença à pleurer, hoquetant sur le torse de Drago tandis qu'il restait là, tout simplement, la tête sur ses épaules. Cette nuit, ils avaient tous deux libérés leur colère, peur, anxiété et leur peine qu'ils avaient gardés en eux depuis bien trop longtemps. En un mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Les sanglots d'Hermione diminuaient de leur force. Sans le vouloir, ils s'endormirent, réconforté par la présence de l'autre. Ce fut dans cette position que Pattenrond les retrouva le lendemain matin … dormant dans les bras de l'autre. L'intelligent chat les regarda puis sorti tout en ayant senti que le changement qui s'était produit dans cette pièce la nuit d'avant. Il se douta que plus rien de serait jamais pareil pour ses deux-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le chat malingre et coloré avait raison. Trois ans après ce jour, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre. Hermione Michelle Granger et Drago Lucius Malfoy étaient mariés. Le simple et petit mariage avait été présidé par le professeur Albus Dumbledore lors d'un matin de novembre. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs alliances tout en apercevant leurs vielles cicatrices à leur bras. Mais les cicatrices étaient tout ce qu'elles étaient. Pour elles, ils s'étaient fait une promesse l'un l'autre. Après cette nuit aucun des deux n'avaient utilisé un rasoir pour se couper. Ils y avaient pensés mais avaient été capables de ne pas le faire grâce au soutien de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le premier septembre, le Poudlard Express rentra à Pré-au-Lard comme toujours. Parmi tous les étudiants se trouvaient deux jeunes filles de première année, côte à côte. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. La première était timide et studieuse et la deuxième avait un air supérieur et arrogant. Elles étaient toutes les deux très brillantes et essayaient toujours de surpasser l'autre. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans le grand hall avec les autres élèves de première année. Elles attendaient leur tour en se regardant et communiquant comme seuls les jumelles pouvaient le faire.

Finalement, le sous-directeur, Severus Rogue appela: « _Malfoy, Aimée_. » Une des deux filles se dirigea lentement vers l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et elle entendit un murmure: « _Vraiment très intelligente, oui. Toujours la plus sensible. Courage, tu en a tout le temps et tu as de plus un sens de la justice … Je te mets définitivement à … GRYFFONDOR !_ », le dernier mot fut crié dans toute la salle.

Aimée secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers sa table. Elle s'assit et regarda vers le hall, elle avait un pressentiment …

« _Malfoy, Zoé._ » La deuxième jumelle marcha d'un pas confiant, s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur lui mit également le Choixpeau sur la tête: « _Ah, qu'avons-nous là. Intelligente, bien sûr, mais également une envie forte de montrer ce dont tu es capable. Un peu trouble fête, n'est-ce pas ma chère ? Je crois que je vais te placer à … SERPENTARD !_ »

Avec un sourire, Zoé s'approcha de sa table. Après s'être assise, elle regarda la salle et rencontra les yeux de sa sœur jumelle. Elles se sourirent avec compréhension puis se tournèrent vers leur camarades de classe.

À la table des professeurs, derrière l'estrade, deux professeurs regardaient les jumelles avec intérêt. Le professeur de botanique ; Neville Londubat s'approcha de son collègue, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; Harry Potter et lui dit: « _Quelque chose me dit que ses deux là ressemble un peu à Hermione et Drago._ »

Harry regarda son ami et collègue: « _Non._ », lui répondit il avec un sourire en coin. « _Elles sont pires._ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_NdC: _**Ouéééééééé! J'adore :o) reviews!

**_NdT: _**Voilà une petite fic comme je les aimes toutes mimi et pas longues à traduire, en plus J'ai beaucoup aimer la traduire, maintenant à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé la lire

Bizzouxxx à tous

Le Saut de l'Ange


End file.
